Valentines Day Surprise
by LorGilFan
Summary: This is a Valentines Day one shot where Dean goes into a coma near the end of Route666, but he wakes up with amnesia. Cassie and Sam are there for him but what is their secret?


Authors Note – Well this is only my third One Shot and shortest one to date, I guess because I am generally long winded. The other two where 25pages LOL, any way I wrote this one for a contest and I thought I would share it with you all. Please review, I thrive on that. Thanks for reading in advance. I only own my created characters, No copyright infringement intended.

----------------------------------

Warnings/Other Notes: This is an angsty/drama/romance AU fic set near the end and after Route666, no road house crew, no Gordon, no Sarah, no one they met after that episode included. However, Bobby and Missouri are present as well as created information regarding their father, John. This is a different concept so you have been warned.

Valentines Day Surprise

Dean stretched his arms over his head as he stood up. Then he rotated his neck from shoulder to shoulder as he sighed. He felt good that the Impala was almost repaired. He smiled as he passed the other guys that were still working on his way to take off his oil stained overalls. He was washing his hands when his boss entered the room.

"Your brother is waiting outside," Jeremy said.

"Good, oh and I will be able to finish the customer's car that I need to put the new parts on, tomorrow," Dean said as he turned to leave. Jeremy patted him on the back in a gesture of good faith. Dean smiled to himself, though he still wasn't comfortable with displays of affection especially from men.

"I wasn't worried, I know you are a man of your word."

Dean left with a barely perceptible nod of the head.

---

In Sam's truck, the brothers were quiet as they drove toward Dean's apartment. Dean was lost in his thoughts about the plans he had made for Valentines Day, which was two days away. A smirk slowly appeared on his face as he thought of Cassie whom he had been married to for over two years. Valentines Day was her favorite holiday though Dean was no romantic he did enjoy making his wife happy.

---

Sam on the other hand, was filled with guilt. It hit him frequently when he let it wash over him that he was allowing his brother to live a lie. His reasons had been simple. He felt if he was at fault for allowing him to sit innocently while a huge truck barreled through him. He had to shake his head to rid himself of the images. The sight of his brother's unconscious body as they pulled him from the car. Sam hadn't been able to breathe when he saw his brother. One of the paramedic had to strap some oxygen to Sam to make sure he was fine while the others took care of Dean.

---

**Flashback-After the incident with Cyrus' haunted truck**

Dean was in a coma two weeks. Cassie and Sam had taken turns sleeping by his bedside with hope that he would awaken and be all right. They prayed to God and made promises they had no way to keep.

"Sam I don't know if I can lie to Dean, he has always been honest with me," Cassie said as she paced the hall with Sam.

"But Cassie this will benefit you too. We can stay here and you can have a life with him if he decides to do that."

Cassie bit her lip, it was very tempting but how could she expect anything good to come from deception. She wanted Dean to stay desperately but it had to be his conscious choice not a trick.

---

Sam wanted a normal life for himself and his brother. He didn't think they should spend any more time avenging a woman he had never known though wasn't something he could ever tell his brother. He bit his lip, Dean might kill him if he ever found out. On the other hand if they played their cards right he wouldn't ever have a reason to question his life. He would finally enjoy it. It was what pushed Sam over the edge as he made the decision.

---

When the day finally arrived that Dean woke up, Sam was there as the face that Dean saw first. He was groggy but he remembered his brother which had been Sam's worse fear. The doctors had warned him that Dean could have brain damage or amnesia if he ever awakened.

" Sam?" Dean said as he tried to rise up.

"Wait, I will call the nurse in," Dean pushed him away.

"What the hell happened? Why am I here?"

Sam pushed the nurse's button to stall.

"Sam?"

The nurse came in a second later to check Dean over to make certain everything was happening as it should.

"Looks good, I'll tell the doctor so he can talk to you," she said with a grin into Dean's green eyes.

Dean smirked, "No problem I'm not going anywhere."

Sam smiled.

---

"Okay, Samantha, what happened?"

Sam needed to test what Dean remembered first.

"What do you remember?"

Dean leaned back in the bed then sighed.

"Sex."

"What?" Sam asked with surprise.

"I slept with Cassie, after that things are fuzzy."

Sam still wasn't satisfied, "Why were you in bed with Cassie?"

Dean squinted as he looked at his brother, "It's what people do when they are in love, Sam. Duh?"

Sam asked a few more random questions and deduced that Dean didn't remember anything to do with the ghost hunting. Sam assumed since they had recently spoken of Cassie it might have been what was on his mind at the time.

**End Flashback**

**---**

"So do you have everything set for Valentines Day? I already paid for the rooms," Sam informed him more for something to say than anything else.

Dean nodded, he had gotten the tickets for a play as well as made reservations for a nice restaurant. Valentines was he and Cassie's anniversary, at least as far as their official first date as a couple. Sam on the other hand was dating again. He had met a young lady at the law firm where he was a paralegal whose name was Nadia. Sam had decided to take the slow track to his law degree since he wanted to keep an eye on his brother. They were both satisfied with their lives at least as far as Sam was concerned and Dean seemed especially happy.

---

Dean waved as Sam drove off in his truck on the way to his own apartment not far away. Cape Girardeau wasn't a thriving metropolis; it was small enough to get from place to place in around five minutes or so, which worked well for the brothers.

---

Dean walked into his space which was actually a four family building. He and Cassie occupied one of the upper two areas. He unlocked the door and was the smell of hamburgers accosted his senses. He was surprised since Cassie usually got home after he did on the days she went in to the office. Generally she worked from home because she needed quiet to write her short stories. Part time she was still one of the editors of the local paper.

"Hey you."

"Hey," she said as she wiped her hands on a towel before she went into his arms.

She wore tight fitting worn jeans with a tank top that barely cover the essentials. Dean grinned as he moved her shoulder length hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. She leaned her head to the side so he could nuzzle his peach fuzz against her. She loved when he touched her. Her problem came when she remembered how things might have been.

---

Dean and Sam had been set to leave the next day before Dean ended up in the hospital. Cassie wanted so much to call what happened fate. Her heart ached at times to tell Dean the truth but instead she would phone Sam so he could talk some sense into her.

_Cassie this is best unless you think us not having a life is better. _She was weak and would easily cave in when Sam gave her any kind of argument. _Who are we hurting Cassie? _She never had an answer but she did think of all those people who were being haunted and maybe killed because Sam and Dean weren't there to save them. Bobby and Missouri had both been for Sam's plan. Neither of them believed John's vendetta was worth what "the boys" had suffered. Bobby had insisted there would always be hunters out in the dark killing the evil things, the Winchesters needed a break.

---

Dean noticed she seemed lost in thought before he touched her arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah sure, these burgers are almost done why don't you go clean up," she said with a grin.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said as he went off to the bathroom to shower and change.

Cassie bit her lip as Dean left. She sat down at the kitchen table as she frowned. She wasn't feeling well at all. Her stomach felt like it might recycle all that had been put in it that day. She wet a paper towel to put over her forehead for a moment. As soon as she heard Dean she threw the towel away and placed a smile on her face.

---

On the other hand Dean knew his wife. He knew when she lied to him and when she avoided telling him something. The clever smiles had never fooled him. Though most of the time he allowed her to reveal her secrets in her way, this night he really wanted to know what was going on with her.

They ate quietly for a while after they sat down. Cassie played with the lettuce on her plate making it obvious she had no interest in the food. Dean watched a she fought with herself. He could almost see her mind work. He put his fork down before he put his elbows on the table.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him as though she had no clue of what he meant.

"What? I was thinking I should have added eggs to the salad…."

"Maybe, but something else is wrong here."

---

Meanwhile, Sam was on the phone with Bobby.

"Sam the more you think about this the more chance you are going to accidentally say something."

Sam sighed loudly, "I know Bobby. But what if we were wrong about this?"

"I won't ever agree with that. You say you love your brother then think of where his life was headed."

"That's true. With all the good we did it wasn't worth what we had to give up, I won't ever believe that."

Bobby was quiet, "Sorry to remind you of you know…"

"No problem Bobby I am trying to move on. Actually I need to call Nadia before bed."

"All right then we will talk soon, keep you head up, kid."

"Thanks."

---

Nadia was the blonde haired blue-eyed Russian that her name implied. She worked with Sam and he enjoyed her colorful personality. She was model tall and had curves in all the right places. Her accent was a turn on to him also. Sometimes he thought her being so different than anyone he had every met was the main attraction. She wasn't Jessica but she was sweet.

"Hello," she said when she picked up the receiver.

"Hey there."

"Sam I was starting to think you forgot me," she said with a pout in her voice.

"Not a chance I had to go pick up my brother remember?"

There was silence for several minutes, "Oh okay that's right his car isn't working."

"So how was your day? I haven't seen you since break earlier," Sam said as he leaned back on the sofa.

---

Cassie shook her head as Dean looked inquiringly at her. She didn't know how far she was going to go on not answering him.

"So you are feeling okay?"

Suddenly she couldn't look him in the eyes as the tears poured down her face. There were just certain things a man needed to know. She felt stupid and foolish to try to keep what was wrong from him. Though it didn't fit their five-year plan. Sam had sat down with them to get their finances worked out. They had goals and levels of savings to attain. They had only made it half way through the plan. They wanted a house with a yard further out in the country.

"Cas, please," he said as he moved to kneel beside her chair.

"Dean, I'm sorry but I'm pregnant," she said as she looked in his eyes.

"What?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I know we are supposed to wait til it's been…"

"Oh Cassie, don't be sorry. If you're pregnant then screw the plan."

"Yeah?"

"Oh absolutely. I mean the timing isn't good but, oh WOW we are having a baby," he said as he pulled her up with him so he could hold her.

"I wanted to wait to tell you so it wouldn't ruin your surprise."

Dean laughed; it was supposed to be her surprise.

"Sweetie, your surprise is really what you have wanted to do for months."

---

Cassie pulled back to look him in the face.

"Really we are going away to St. Louis for the weekend? To see Avenue Q? Oh that is so great," Dean nodded, "Thank you I can't wait. Sam and Nadia coming too?"

"Absolutely, you and your plays, I'm sorry I have to have someone to grumble to," he said with a grin at her.

She understood and she had finally gotten Nadia to like them after having dated Sam for over a year. Dean took her hand as he led her to the bedroom.

"I assume we can still make love," he said with a smirk.

"Wait, the dishes," she said as she looked back and forth between the kitchen and the room where they were headed.

"They aren't going any where."

She bit her lip as she laughed, why had she worried over her news? Dean loved her and it wasn't logical that he would be upset to hear he was going to be a father. She sighed as they neared the bed.

----

After the play that Saturday night they went out to a nice Italian restaurant in the city. After the meal orders were placed Dean finally made his announcement.

"I have a confession to make."

Everyone looked toward him, since they had already told them about the baby Cassie had no idea what he could have had to announce.

"My memory came back about a year ago."

Suddenly, the table was silent. Even Nadia was stunned. She didn't know anything about what Cassie and Sam had hidden from Dean but she knew about his amnesia.

"That is great," she said into the silence.

Sam cleared his throat and Cassie only stared at her husband.

"It's okay guys, I know you meant no harm. It started with just flashes of things that I didn't understand then I did some research and found out that the supernatural realm is very real."

"Dean, I,," Sam started to say but Dean put up his hand to stop his brother.

"Sam, I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me. I can see how what we did in the past was not preferable to the way we live now."

"We weren't sure how to deal with it…" Cassie started to say.

"Cassie if it weren't for Dad I may not have ever brought it up. You see I got a call from Dad over the last two weeks. He wasn't happy about us stopping to live the "apple pie" life he said. I on the other hand disagreed with him and told him we were having a baby."

"I'm sure that went over well," Sam said under his breath.

"I insisted that he could do all the avenging he wanted, it isn't as though he came to see me when I was in the hospital."

"No more little soldier," Sam mumbled.

"I am my own man Sam, I'm sorry if I was ever anything else."

"It wasn't your fault," Sam added.

They had a nice evening that night, the food was excellent and with the air cleared they finally were able be themselves.

The End

---

Epilogue:

Sixteen year old, Mary Louise Winchester closed the journal as she smiled at her little brother, Kalian.

"So without the accident, we may have never been born," the twelve year old said.

"Looks like it."

Cassie came into the room to see her children sitting together on the floor of the den.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Just telling Kai, a bit of our history."

"Hey all what's for dinner?" Dean asked as he strode in the room looking as fine as he had the day Cassie fell in love with him. Cassie grinned as she went to her husband for a hug. Dean never changed, he always had a good appetite not only for food but for life.

"Just a few more minutes," she said after she received his kiss.


End file.
